Let Me Go
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Edward doesn't know if he loves Bella after three years in a relationship, he breaks her heart by not being able to know. Bella decides to not let Edward ruin her last summer before college. All Human, OOC.


**A/N Here's a new story. **

**I know some of you that read my other stories might be annoyed for not updating my other stories but I am having to complete a college class in two weeks so I can graduate. I am only doing this story right now because the story just wouldn't get out of my head. **

**Please review, it makes my day. **

**I recommend listening to "Leave the Pieces" by The Wreckers with this chapter**

* * *

"What do you mean your not sure that you don't love me? I just told you that I'm in love with you and your reply is I'm not sure? What the fuck Edward? You can't just expect me to sit here and confess these feelings and then you tell me your not sure but not to leave you becasue you want to make sure first. That's not how this works!" I shrieked. I was crying hysterically. Pounding my fists into his chest. When he said those words it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. After three years he doesn't know. How do you not know after three years?

I couldn't take anymore and just collapsed into a ball in the fetile postion on my couch.

He kept trying to soothe me, but I kept pushing him off.

Just his touch hurts me. How can he still not know?

What felt like eternity I just sat their sobbing. He eventually stopped trying to comfort me. I think he might of even called over Alice and Rose but I wasn't even sure. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear anything. I was in pieces. I knew he could never love me, but I listened to everyone else and went for it. Tried to make a relationship with my best friend. It was perfect most of the time. But we have, or I guess had now, a love hate realtionship. We were always fighting but making up was half the fun.

I could tell it was getting dark outside. I decided it might be good to go to my bed before Charlie got home. He doesn't need to see me like this.

I moved my legs and accidently hit something hard. I sat up quickly remembering who was last sitting at my feet. But instead I'm looking straight into the eyes of my best friends in the entire world. I couldn't even attempt to move after that. They looked so sympathetic, I don't want sympathy. I started crying again. They rushed over and were hugging me and playing with my hair telling me to calm down it was okay.

I tried to tell them how is this okay, but nothing came out but a whimper.

I don't remember much after that. I know I ended up in my bed sometime last night, because that's where I am right now.

I don't remember why Jasper and Emmett are on my floor with Rose and Alice.

Or how I got my clothes changed. But none of that matters right now because I made a decision in the last hour. I'm perfectly fine. I knew this was going to happen.

That's why I was was so reluctant at the beginning. No one new had come to this tiny town in years and then here comes this gorgeous family. Edward and Alice quickly became my best friends we didn't do anything without each other freshman year. That summer is when everything changed. I don't really remember why I started looking at Edward differently but once I did I grew a huge crush. It all went from there, and that's why I'm sitting on my bed with red puffy eyes and a major headache.

But I'm not going to just sit around and forget about living my life. Nope, Bella Swan is going to act like nothing happened. I'm still going to be best friends with him. Or maybe just friends. I'm not going to let him see how broken I am. I won't let this ruin my life. This is the summer before college. I am going to have fun. I don't give a shit if Edward is present a hundred percent of the time. I'll just ignore him if it becomes too hard.

Edward Cullen is not going to ruin my life because he won't love me.

But payback is a bitch, isn't it.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? **

**Well, I would love reviews and if you do read some of my other stories if you want to tell me what story you would like me to update first that would be awesome!**


End file.
